A nonaqueous electrolyte battery has attracted attention as a high-energy density battery, and recently, has been actively researched and developed. Examples of the nonaqueous electrolyte batteries include a rechargeable lithium-ion battery. Metal composite oxides such as titanium oxide are investigated for use as a negative electrode active material for the rechargeable lithium-ion battery. The battery using the titanium oxide enables stable and rapid charge/discharge, and has a longer life than that of a battery using a conventional carbon material. However, further improved capacity of the battery using the titanium oxide has been desired.